Construction workers must wear a variety of protective gear when working at a construction site. Apart from hard hats and safety glasses, long denim pants are recommended for protecting the worker's legs and feet. Construction work generally results in rapid wear to the front of a worker's pants owing to contact with the work environment (e.g., when working against objects), and also owing to splashing fluids, sparks and debris from cutting and grinding operations, and the tendency of the worker's dirty hands to contact the worker's pants numerous times during the course of a working day. In view of the worker's stance when operating tools and/or working on workpieces, and the manner in which workers generally hold tools when performing such operations, the greatest damage tends to occur to the upper portion of the worker's pants, on the front of the thighs and above the worker's knees.
Some protective wear is known which assists in protecting the worker's upper thighs, and the worker's pants at this region. Work aprons, wherein the apron ties around the worker's waist and dangles down above the worker's upper thighs and groin, are well known. These work aprons often include pockets wherein a worker may carry an array of tools for ready access. However, these work aprons are not in widespread use at construction sites because they are impractical and inconvenient for use when performing most common construction tasks. The aprons generally do not perform a significant protective function because they only cover the worker's front from the waist to the mid-thigh region. They dangle down loosely from the worker's waist, and are therefore subject to lifting or other displacement. This also makes them annoying to wear when walking since the apron bounces up and down on the worker's thighs, an action which is particularly pronounced when the apron bears pockets wherein heavy tools are situated. The work aprons are also annoying to wear while walking because they resist leg movement, with the side of the apron adjacent the forward-stepping leg pulling on the side of the apron adjacent the rearward leg. The constricting nature of the apron is particularly problematic because it makes it difficult for the worker to move fast in situations where speed is needed to avoid injury. The dangling apron can also pose a safety hazard because it easily catches on objects in the surrounding work environment, and it can be pulled into power tools and similar equipment. Additionally, such work aprons are generally made of heavy canvas or similar fabric. Because this fabric is highly porous, it tends to collect dust and grime, and contact with the worker's pants can cause these materials to wear into the worker's pants to a greater degree than if no apron was used at all. The porous nature of the work apron additionally creates a hazard to the worker insofar as it is susceptible to absorption of solvents and flammable materials, which can pose a problem where the worker is exposed to sparks from welding or other activities. The work apron can be worn higher up on the worker's waist to avoid bouncing on the worker's legs, but it will then protect less of the worker's pants, and it can additionally be uncomfortable and can hinder bending over owing to constriction about the abdomen.
It would therefore be desirable to have a protective garment available for construction use which protects the worker's upper thighs (and the worker's pants at this region) from abrasion, flying sparks, and fluids; which does not bounce against the worker's legs, or hinder movement when rapid action is required; and which does not pose a danger of catching against objects in the work area, and/or in power tools or similar equipment.